Bring Me to Life
by TurkeyHamMonkey
Summary: Songfic! Okay. Kagome's soul is stolen and InuYasha tries to find it.Bring Me to Life Evanescence


Bring Me To Life  
  
"Ahh! InuYasha! Help me!" All of the noise of battle drowned with Kagome's desperate screams in InuYasha's ears. He left a dead kitsune and rushed to Kagome. A small woman in a kimono with butterflies scattered all over was holding her by the neck. Her face was painted white and she had red lips and blue eye shadow.  
"Let her go wench!" InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes and they turned desolate. "Kagome.What have you done to her?!" InuYasha leapt into the air just as a tress of wind escaped Kagome's parted lips. It drifted away into the night and Kagome's body fell to the ground.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
A child like giggle echoed to the night, "She's sleeping, find her and bring her to life." The woman said and flew slowly away. InuYasha went to Kagome's body.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
He gently picked her up and brought her to the destroyed camp they had set up before the attack.  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
InuYasha laid her down on her sleeping bag and stared at her, it looked as if she was only sleeping.  
"Kagome." He whispered as he lightly stroked her cheek.  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
He was appalled by the coldness in her cheek, but that really didn't matter to him. He needed to find her spirit.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
Moments later Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo appeared. They looked tired but satisfied, "I see Kagome has read our minds, sleep." InuYasha tried to swallow his sobs but he ended up making a choked sound instead.  
"What's wrong InuYasha?" Shippo asked as he came to his side.  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
"She's dead. A youkai released her spirit." InuYasha forced himself to say.  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
"She isn't dead InuYasha. You can't say that she isn't.she.can't be." Shippo's eyes started to water as he flung himself to Kagome's body. He shuttered at the coldness of her soft skin. She was beginning to pale.  
"We have to leave the body.it's too much to carry." InuYasha whispered as he stood and began to walk away. Sango stood staring at Kagome and Miroku turned away.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
"No InuYasha! She'll get better! We just have to try!" Shippo screeched, desperately trying to stall time in hopes Kagome's spirit would come back.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become (Bring me to life) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (Bring me to life)  
  
"Come Shippo, InuYasha is right. We have to leave her behind."  
"And let the wild beast eat her body when her spirit is out there somewhere trying to come back?" Shippo growled angrily. InuYasha pictured random animals tearing her flesh.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
"We'll stay here for the night, then we'll move on." InuYasha said. In the corner of his eye he thought he saw the woman youkai and a small cloud hidden in the trees. He turned to Kagome's body and sighed. What was he going to do?  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
InuYasha perched himself in a tree and watched the group sleep. But he mostly watched Kagome's body, secretly hoping she would spring to life. A slight breeze played with his hair, he thought he heard Kagome's voice whisper to him.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
In the morning Shippo caused a scene and forced InuYasha to carry Kagome's body. The group didn't get far through the day so they camped again at sunset. As the dark of the night ensnared the forest they fell asleep. InuYasha made sure no one was watching as he slipped from the tree. He came to Kagome's body and cradled her cold body in his warm embrace.  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
InuYasha leaned towards her face and kissed her cold lips softly. No warmth was there.  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
Tears came to his eyes as he pulled away. How was he going to save her? Once again InuYasha heard her voice scream desperately.  
  
(Bring me to life) 


End file.
